


Lil Hiko

by mydarmisokay



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), 地縛少年花子くん | Jibaku Shounen Hanako-kun | Toilet-bound Hanako-kun (Manga)
Genre: Hallucinations, Other, Subliminal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23917612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydarmisokay/pseuds/mydarmisokay
Summary: natsuhiko has a crush on sakura. thats why on one fine day, when natsuhiko saw sakura listening to lil peep, he decided he would become the peep.edit: THE SAGA CONTINUES! lil hiko now has a Tumblr! go to lilhiko.tumblr.com to check it out :)
Relationships: Hyuuga Natsuhiko/Lil Peep, Hyuuga Natsuhiko/Nanamine Sakura
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	1. Pre-Peep

**Author's Note:**

> this is natsuhikos real death so spoilers btw ik its his real death I talked to aidairo irl !!1

Natsuhiko walked into the broadcasting club room where he saw Sakura listening to Lil Peep. “Who is my lady listening to?” The teenaged boy thought to himself, walking a bit closer and looking down at her phone. “Little Peep... aren’t that a marshmallow?” he looked a little closer while noticing the lyrics of the song, “Why is she listening to a marshmallow that’s lyrics sound gloomy & unhappy?”

_Hold that thought_

_Natsuhiko had an idea_

“So this is what she likes… I have an idea! If I were just to listen to a _Little Peep_ _subliminal,_ my lady will finally give me the love I’ve been waiting for!” Natsuhiko theorized in his head, standing there silently.

_So that’s what he’ll do_

_Natsuhiko spent the entire day thinking about Lil Peep until it was time to go home_

* * *

_Fast-forward to the end of the day when Natsuhiko comes home_

Natsuhiko moved onto his patio and took out his keys. Flipping through the keys for a couple seconds, he finds his house keys and puts it in the door's keyhole. Stepping inside, he looked around at the dim room, light only coming from the windows with closed curtains, and flipped the switch to turn the light on. “I’m home,” he said to nobody, “I’ll make a sandwihc now, I guess.” 

Natsuhiko sets all his items down on the coffee table next to the sofa and makes his way to the kitchen. In the fridge, he had all the ingredients: chee, bred, piggle, mayoness, etc. He memorized the entire sandwihc video due to countless fortnights staying up replaying it over and over until he passed out. “This will be so good!” he said. Natsuhiko will enjory! He places the ingredients on the counter by the stove and gets to work. He attentively places the pieces on top of each other to form the masterpiece of a sandwihc. "Yummy meal!" he says. Natsuhiko sits on the sofa and places the sandwihc on the coffee table with his other items. "Now about this Little Peep..." he takes out his phone and goes onto Youtube, typing in the search bar 'little peep subliminal'. 

* * *

(っ◔◡◔)っ ♥ POWERFUL| Listen once | Booster included | BL Lil Peep Subliminal | Obama Subs

_𝕨𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕪𝕠𝕦'𝕝𝕝 𝕘𝕖𝕥:_

  * 𝒷𝑒𝒸𝑜𝓂𝑒 𝓁𝒾𝓁 𝓅𝑒𝑒𝓅
  * 𝑔𝑒𝓉 𝓁𝒾𝓁 𝓅𝑒𝑒𝓅𝓈 𝓋𝑜𝒾𝒸𝑒
  * 𝑔𝑒𝓉 𝓁𝒾𝓁 𝓅𝑒𝑒𝓅𝓈 𝓁𝒾𝒻𝑒
  * 𝑔𝑒𝓉 𝓁𝒾𝓁 𝓅𝑒𝑒𝓅𝓈 𝓅𝑒𝓃𝒾𝓈 𝓈𝒾𝓏𝑒 (𝓋𝑒𝓇𝓎 𝒷𝒾𝑔)
  * 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝒶𝓇𝑒 𝓅𝑒𝑒𝓅
  * 𝒹𝒾𝑒 𝓁𝒾𝓀𝑒 𝓅𝑒𝑒𝓅
  * 𝒸𝒶𝓃 𝑜𝓃𝓁𝓎 𝓈𝓅𝑒𝒶𝓀 𝒾𝓃 𝓁𝒾𝓁 𝓅𝑒𝑒𝓅 𝓁𝓎𝓇𝒾𝒸𝓈



* * *

"This looks good enough," he says, "I think this is the one I'll use." he had prior knowledge to subliminals and how to use them so he didn't bother to read the description; and he could also guess what he'll manifest: his appearance, his personality, all that jibber-jabber... _Ok!_ Natsuhiko places his phone to the side and lifts up his sandwihc, he's ready to enjory. Natsuhiko takes a bite out of the carefully prepared sandwihc, then pauses. He takes a big sigh and closes his eyes. Upon opening them again, he takes a look at the sandwihc. "Aw damn, the bird again." Natsuhiko groans. He places the bird he just sunk his teeth into back on the coffee table and stands up.

Natsuhiko strides into the kitchen and grabs a bottle of water. Wrong water, that was piss. _Erm... Shuff, shuff..._ there we are! _Water!_ He twists the cap off the bottle and takes a swift sip and then stops for a brief second before vomiting all of his insides on the dusty wooden floor. That's the third time he accidentally drank his own clear piss, dang it! He puts his insides back in his body and wipes his mouth. Finally, he takes a bottle of genuine water out of the fridge and walks back to the coffee table to grab his phone. Standing up near the coffee table with his phone he goes ahead and illegally downloads the subliminals mp4. He heard on Tumblr there was an easier way to do this, but he wanted to do it his own way. He puts in his earbuds and walks to his room, phone & water in hand as he goes.

Once he got to his room he set the water down on the bed and began to play the Lil Peep subliminal for the first time. As the song started to play, nothing could describe how Natsuhiko felt about the song more than just _EW._ Natsuhiko hated this song, who was this garbage by? He had to know. He goes back to the original video on Youtube and scrolls to the pinned comment. _Lil Peep?_ "This was done by the marshmallow themself?!" Natsuhiko exclaims, nearly springing in surprise that Sakura could listen to such trash. Even so, he wanted to impress her, so although it was so terrible, he listened. 

_Natsuhiko had a hard time sleeping that night due to how horrifyingly unpleasant the song was._


	2. Peri-Peep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he is the peep now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'VE BEEN WAITING TO WRITE THE PEEP CHAPTER OMG  
> also this is random but i've been listening to peep and feelz actually reminds me of natsuhiko?? yea it slaps

Natsuhiko woke up from his slumber. He quickly noticed the song he had on loop, the Lil Peep subliminal, sounded different. He heard this was normal so it didn’t matter to him. After a few minutes of lazily tossing and turning in bed he finally got up and looked in the mirror. He heard he wasn’t supposed to do this yet he did it anyway.

_Wow!_

He was shocked. his previous perfect appearance turned into Lil Peep in a night. He didn’t believe subliminals WORKED before this big change but, wow, this was a game-changer! He even had Lil Peeps tattoos! The subliminal lived up to its name, I mean, I don't think anyone could've expected such an outstanding change in just _one night!_ Not his mom, not his dad, not his uncle, not his cow, not _God HIMSELF-_ Natsuhiko thought about what to call himself. Lil Peep? No, he'd get dragged. Natsuhiko the rapper? _Lame and overdone._ He spent a few minutes, but when he got it, it was perfect. Lil Hiko! Lil Hiko will be his new name! Good thinking, man! Natsuhiko does a little dance and goes to the kitchen to make breakfast. He made toast for the day. He puts the toast in his mouth and equips his fake breasts before running out the door to school.

* * *

_At school_

Natsuhiko gets to school and immediately his Hyuuga senses tell him Sakura is in the girl's bathroom. He didn't mind going into the female restroom if it was for her, of course. He walked into the restroom and looked at her from behind as she washed her hands. He flips out his phone and looks at the time, it was almost time for class. "I can see the time pass," he said, "feel like I'm in high school.". He looks at Sakura who was already staring at him and then back at his phone. "Now I'm looking at my phone should I text you? he said, directing it to her. Sakura stared at him in confusion and silently walked out. Natsuhiko didn't want to get in trouble, so he left too.

All of a sudden Rohan Kishibe from the popular series JoJo's Bizarre Adventure sprinted into the school and brutally killed all of the teachers so the students didn't have to attend any classes. _Hip hip hooray!_ Natsuhiko watched this all go down in awe. This is the type of amazing thing that would happen on that one day he missed school. He walks up to one of the dead teachers and poked them with a stick to make sure they're dead. They're lifeless, all right. Deceased. Well, Natsuhiko didn't have time for this. He decided to scram and made his way to the broadcasting club room where he saw Sakura again listening to more music on her phone. He already came this far, so he didn't want to look at what she was listening to. "I really like your pants," he said. Sakura didn't respond, so he said it again, louder this time. _"I said I really like your pants."_ be it because of the tone or not, Sakura looked at him and took out her earbuds. "No need to pretend." she said softly and turned back around.

Natsuhiko nodded and then noticed what he had been saying. He didn't know much about Lil Peep but... this wasn't stuff he would usually say. "Feel like I'm in high school"? He was already in high school! "I really like your pants?" _She didn't wear pants!_ Why is he saying all this unusual stuff? It gives off the message he tries to convey yet it's still not exactly it! This could only mean one thing. Yes, yes. Natsuhiko goes on his phone again and frantically looks up the stuff he's been saying. As he expected, it's all Lil Peep lyrics. "Oh damn I am Lil Peep real." he thought to himself.

He decided to leave the broadcasting club room and walked back into the hall where he saw Kou. They looked at each other and exchanged greetings. Kou looked around and then back at Natsuhiko "You look different," he said. Kou was the first person to notice that Natsuhiko didn't look the same. "Did you decide your previous appearance wasn't cool anymore?" Kou added. Natsuhiko thought for a second and then responded, "Nothin' like them other motherfuckers." Kou nodded. "Your personality even changed too!" Natsuhiko just smiled. They decided to go walk around to find something to do. It's not like they had to go to class or anything, anyways. They stumbled across a strange looking portal. It looked like it had been used, but by who? They looked at each other for a bit before turning around and seeing Kanye West standing in a menacing manner. Natsuhiko looked shocked. Kou took a step back, also in shock. "What are you doing here, Kanye?" Kou said shakily. "I'm just here to get my revenge, you aren't a part of this. Go away." Kanye responded, not angrily, more like calm yet almost angry. "Your... revenge?" Kou muttered. Kanye shifted closer to Natsuhiko and closed his eyes along with a big sigh. "My revenge. Natsuhiko, you used a subliminal that was TOO powerful! I am here to take back what's mine. Your _life."_ Natsuhiko just stood there. He didn't know that the subliminal would be this powerful. "Satan letting me down" Natsuhiko said.

Kanye took a step back and sat on the balcony railing. "So you're going to give it to me willingly, or I am going to take it by force." Kanye said, almost sounding threatening. No, it sounded threatening. "I'm Kanye West, the cousin of Alastor from Hazbin Hotel. I come from the Hazbin Hotel universe. I came through the portal and lucky me, you were right there. It took a lot of effort to come here, so just give me your life." he explained. Natsuhiko was not willing to give his life to Kanye West. He took another step back and glared at Kanye. 

_Natsuhiko then learned not to make the West angry._


	3. Peri-Peep Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> natsuhiko angers kanye west. what will happen next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just wanna say theres mentions of gore in detail so uh yea

Kanye sighs. "I see you're not willing to give it up. Therefore..." Kanye smashes a window in anger, shards flying everywhere.

“You let me into my zone!” Kanye’s eyes went red as he jumped off the balcony railing towards Natsuhiko. “I gotta go right now, that’s all!” Natsuhiko declared, taking a step back before turning around, fleeing out the back. Although he ran swiftly, apparently it wasn’t swift enough. Kanye grabbed Natsuhiko by the arm. That’s fine, Natsuhiko expected this to happen, because I mean what else? Kanye WAS from the Hazbin Hotel universe, after all! Shucks, he’s the cousin of Alastor! Yet. Instead of being alarmed. He turned back around to face Kanye, prepared to fight. He didn’t have much ability or strategy to go against Kanye mc’frigging West, but with a brave face, he managed to trick Kanye into letting go and looking away as he scrammed to a corner grabbing a glass shard of the window Kanye broke minutes prior. 

Natsuhiko stands up and does an intimidating pose towards Kanye with the glass shard. Kanye laughed. "You think that could go against me?" Kanye west grows claws. "Think again. You lack common sense, Natsuhiko." Kanye jumps at Natsuhiko with claws raised. Kou was useless in this situation. Sakura walked into the scene and gave a shocked expression. Natsuhiko was in serious trouble because he angered the West. Kanye jumped on Natsuhiko leaving him pinned down to the floor. With all Natsuhikos strength, he closed his eyes and impaled Kanye with the glass shard. Once he opened them, he looked up at Kanye. 

_ The shard had no effect. _

Natsuhiko began sweating. He had no other items to defend himself, so what was he meant to do? He didn't know and nothing seemed to work. He couldn't even get the shard back because Kanye's physique swallowed it to where it could not return. Shit. Sakura wanted to do something because her secret infatuation with Natsuhiko began to skyrocket the other day. She could only watch in despair as her fancied man was being taken from her by Kanye West. Kou also wanted to do something, he wanted to protect Natsuhiko but he could not. Instead the two just watched what was happening.

Kanye on the other hand was ready for revenge. He looked at Natsuhiko with his red eyes and said "Your time is up." Kanye pinned Natsuhiko on the floor with screws and rope before standing up and taking out a giant sword. He took a step back and looked at the boy. Natsuhiko was trying to break free, but the rope and screws were too strong and tight on him. Instead he could only lay there and squirm like a little worm. Natsuhiko closed his eyes in defeat and said in a hopeless sounding voice...

_ "Take my life."  _

* * *

Those were Natsuhiko's final words before being slashed in half by the sword, his guts hanging out from the wound, and his upper and lower body halves separated. _Blood everywhere._ Sakura couldn't hold back her tears and broke down sobbing at the view of her secret love interest dead right in front of her. Sakura stood up shakily as Kou stared frozen, practically a vegetable from the shock. Sakura walked over to Natsuhiko's long gone corpse and sat down on her heels next to him, not even trying to hold back the tears. Sakura then began singing 'If we were a movie' from the hit Disney series Hannah Montana. The rest of the students walked up and they began singing the same song in unison, almost like a 'rest in peace' song. 

After singing, all the students worked together to make Natsuhiko a perfect funeral. They buried him near the entrance with flowers and cards laid gently on top of the grave. All of the students were shedding tears due to the sadness that was Lil Hiko's death. One of them even did a spoken word. After he was put to rest, they all went home.

Kou needed help to go home because he was still in shock from the death of Natsuhiko. Oh and also Kanye went back to Hazbin Hotel and proceeded to marry his cousin Alastor and they had 8 children and lived happily together for the rest of their lives in hell.

_Rest in peace, Lil Hiko._


	4. Post-Peep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> natsuhiko goes to heaven

Bright colors, pretty harps playing, where was he? Natsuhiko opened his eyes, covering the sunlight. The ground was soft like a cloud, probably because it was. He sat up and looked around and...

_Was this...?_

Natsuhiko was in heaven. He looked at his body and all his results were gone. He wasn't Lil Peep anymore. He was... himself! He was _Natsuhiko!_ He stood up and dusted himself off before walking to the bright golden gate. He heard there was supposed to be a work desk here, but where? He took a few looks around and then suddenly a long line of people appeared along with an unnamed angel behind the desk. One of the people in line told him to go to the back of the line, so he did. The line was super long so he got a bodybuilder to throw him to the back of the line for him. He landed face-first in the cloud at the back of the line and stood up again, rubbing his head. He turned around and looked at how far the line was. This is going to take a while.

_So he waited..._

_And waited..._

_And waited..._

* * *

Natsuhiko walked forward in the line, looking away and spacing out. Then the angel at the desk spoke "Is your name Natsuhiko?" they said in a soft tone. Natsuhiko gets startled for a second and looks at the angel. "Uhh... yes." he responded, scratching his head as he did. The angel looked at a piece of paper that had a list of good and bad things. They read it silently before looking up at Natsuhiko again "Actually, for plot device I'm just gonna go ahead and let you go in. Have a safe trip!" Natsuhiko stopped and stared with a poker face. He then shook his head, "That easy?!" he exclaimed. The angel nods and tosses him a pair of keys. Natsuhiko catches the keys and waits for the front gate to open. The angel goes to press the button but stops mid-way. "Here, everyone receives one." the angel said to Natsuhiko, getting his attention. The angel takes out an envelope and extends their arms to give Natsuhiko it. Natsuhiko takes the envelope and walks back.

The gates opened and a gush of wind made its way onto Natsuhiko's face as he stepped inside. It was beautiful here! _It looked like a dreamland!_ He stepped further inside and met face to face with... _God?_ "God, is that you?" Natsuhiko said, completely shocked. "Yes, my little simp. It's me, God," God responded gently, "I see you've been killed by the merciless Kanye West... it's okay however, my child, you're safe here. I'll get one of my angels to show you around." God turned around and walked away, leaving Natsuhiko by himself. God comes back with an angel. Natsuhiko couldn't believe his eyes, it was...

"Hey, I'm Lil Peep, I'll be your angel from now on." the angel reached out his hand for a handshake. Peep wore a majestic banyan with fluffy gloves and a neck ruffle, all colored white with gold undertones. Natsuhiko immediately felt a connection with him and accepted the handshake. 

_Lil peep then went on to give Natsuhiko a tour around heaven_

* * *

_After the tour, they stopped at a cliff and sat there, staring to the distance_

"How did you die, Natsuhiko?" said Peep.

"I... was killed." Responded Natsuhiko.

"Oh? By who?"

"Some... bigot... named Kanye West. He was like, the cousin of Alastor from Hazbin Hotel or something."

"That's rough. Was there a reason he... y'know... killed you?"

Natsuhiko lifted his head a little higher. 

"I did something that I wasn't supposed to. I don't want to get into detail but..."

"..."

"I see," Responded Peep, softly. "You don't have to tell me... anyways, this tour was very fun. I feel we got a lot closer."

Natsuhiko laughed. "Yeah. I feel some sort of connection."

Peep laughed with him.

_And then..._

Natsuhiko faced Peep, and Peep faced back. Natsuhiko suddenly pulled Peep closer and they began making out passionately. This was all he ever wanted. Not Sakura, not anyone else, he only wanted Peep. Peep gave him true happiness. He loved Peep like no one else.

* * *

This is where Natsuhiko's story came to an end. He is now living happily with Peep and they have 2 adopted transracial children.


	5. Mitsuba's Post (Epilogue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the end of a legendary tale

Mitsuba then wrote on his Tumblr blog

xx-mitsubalocoloco-xx:

“today was strange.. i woke up to that 1 guy becoming some internet sadboy named peep. then me and kou went to hot topic cuz hell yea but then like tsukasa appeared and nearly killed me (AGAIN ugh) because i didnt wanna buy him the jack skellington funko pop (ended up having to buy him it x_x)anywayzz i left and kou came back to some rando named kanye east or some shxt killing lil peep and that lady was confessing to him as he died or something idk kou was frozen in fear lol but like o_O lmao y did kanye do that i think hez gonna get in trouble lolololol like with the authorities and i was just home taking photos of my sanrio plushies to edit with threatening captions lolzz i rate this day 3 stars lol how was ur day :333”

With the tags:

_#my day #3 stars #i was too cute to buy the jack funko pop ;-; #furry vore_

* * *

_Lil Hiko END._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end of lil hiko!! wow this was a dumb idea


End file.
